CCS Der etwas andere TvSender
by Angel from the hell
Summary: Langeweile? Ein Fremdwort für die Cullens und auch für die Moderatoren, die das Vergnügen haben, die Cullens in ihrer Show begrüßen zu dürfen. Diese mischen die Shows gründlich auf.
1. Die Ausräumer

„Bella, wie konntest du nur?"

Verdutzt schaut die Angesprochene Edward an.

„Was ist los?"

„Du weißt es ganz genau.", zischt Edward durch seine Zähne.

Lachend verkriechen sich Emmett und Rosalie ins Wohnzimmer, während Alice und Jasper weit weg jagen sind.

„Du hast Menschen hier hin bestellt. Du weißt ganz genau wie Jasper auf Menschen reagiert. Zum Glück ist Alice mit ihm momentan jagen." Erleichtert atmet Bella aus.

„Erm, nein Eddy, ich weiß es nicht, ich habe es wieder einmal vergessen. Bekommt der Gute Ausschlag?", grinsend schaut Emmett seinen Bruder an, welcher in Angriffsstellung geht.

„Emmett, lass den Mist. Es ist ein sehr ernst zu nehmendes Thema."

„Uhja genauso wie dass der Weihnachtsmann nicht existiert.", meint Em amüsiert.

„Emmett. Du spielst mit deinem Leben."  
"Und ich dachte ich spiele mit meiner Playstation." Enttäuscht legt Emmett seinen Controller weg und kuschelt sich wieder an seine Freundin.

Sehnsüchtig erwartet, klingelt es schließlich an der Türe.

Begeistert läuft Bella zu der Türe hin und öffnet zwei Moderatoren und einem Kameramannteam die Haustüre.

Fragend schaut Edward Bella an. „Du hast nicht gesagt, dass es die SORTE von Menschen ist." Grinsend entblößt er seine Zähne. „Dann kommt doch mal herein, meine Herrschaften."  
Kopfschüttelnd folgt Bella ihm und anschließend zeigen sie den beiden Moderatoren das Anwesen.

„So Edward, deine Freundin hat uns gebeten dein kleines Reich", kurz hält er inne und schaut noch einmal durch den Raum- „zu entmüllen." Geschockt wechselt Edwards Blick zwischen dem Moderator und Bella.

„Das kann nicht ihr ernst sein! Bella was hast du denen gesagt? Ich bin doch kein Messi!"  
"Sicher nicht?", hakt die Moderatorin nach.

„Ähm nein." Immer noch mit geweiteten Augen starrt er die beiden ungläubig an.

„Dann wird dir ja wohl nichts passieren. Also, ihr beide übernachtet die nächste Nacht im Hotel und lasst es euch noch einmal richtig gut gehen."

„Bella, warum hast du Edward nicht gleich gesagt, dass du eine Nacht mit ihm im Hotel verbringen willst?", ruft Emmett ihr vom Wohnzimmer her zu, worauf sie errötet.

„Aber spielt dieses Mal nicht schon wieder Rockstars, wir wollen nicht schon wieder eine Schadensersatzsumme von ein Hunderttausend Dollar bezahlen. Ihr könnt euch gerne mal mein Guitar Hero ausleihen, wenn ihr fragt.", grinsend widmet er sich wieder seiner Rosalie.

„Ich glaub du verwechselst dich mit uns!", knurrt Edward bedrohlich, doch niemand beachtet ihn wirklich.

Behutsam werden Edward und Bella ins nächste Auto gesetzt und ins Hotel gefahren.

Moderator: „Was Bella und Edward nicht wissen ist, dass wir gar nicht die Aufräumer sind, sondern die AuSraumer und als erstes werden wir die komplette Bude auseinander nehmen.", grinsend schaut er in die Kamera.

_Nächster Morgen, das Haus ist komplett leer…_

Moderator: „Die gesamte CD-Sammlung ging Bella tierisch auf den Keks, vor allem weil es kaum Platz für das Bett gab, aber wir haben nach geholfen und sein gesamtes Zimmer ausgeräumt und für billig Geld verschäbelt bis auf das Klavier, das mussten wir leider als Feuerholz verwenden, da es niemand haben wollte, so abgenutzt… Mal schauen wie Edward darauf reagieren wird."

Nach diesen Worten verbindet er zuerst Bella die Augen und führt diese durch das ausgeräumte Haus. Ein Markerschütternder Laut ertönt und Edward ist drauf und dran in das Haus zu stürmen, doch die Moderatorin hält ihn davon ab.

„Wenn ihr irgendetwas zugestoßen ist, dann werdet ihr das bereuen.", zischt er ihr zu.

Schließlich werden auch seine Augen verbunden und er wird in das Haus geführt.

Als sie in seinem Zimmer angekommen sind, wird die Augenbinde abgenommen.

„Was habt ihr getan? Alles ist futsch. Alles! Wie? Aber! Das kann doch nicht sein! Wo ist meine Cd-Sammlung? Wisst ihr wie viel Arbeit darin steckte? Ein gesamtes Jahrhundert voller Tonträger und sie sind alle weg. Sorgfältig sortiert waren diese!", noch blasser als sonst erscheint Edwards Gesicht nun und verzweifelt kniet er vor seiner Wand.

„Mit Hilfe eines Spiels kannst du alles wieder erlangen… Moment mal, wie konnten da Jahrhundert alte Cd´s dort stehen? Solange gibt es CD´s auch noch nicht." Fragt die Moderatorin verwirrt.

„Mahan. Als ob ich auch schon ein hundert und sieben Jahre alt wäre… Sehe ich etwa so aus?", fragt Edward nahe des Nervenzusammenbruchs.

„Ähm… nein?"

„Gut, sonst müsste ich mir mal zur Abwechslung mir ernsthafte Sorgen machen und nicht solche, wie „wo sind meine CD´s hin?"

„Okay, zurück zum Spiel. Wenn du weißt, wo welches Möbelstück stand, bekommst du diese wieder."

Hoffnung keimt in Edwards Gesicht auf.

„Ach sag mal: Wie kommst du ausgerechnet auf 107 Jahre?", fragt die Moderatorin sichtlich interessiert.

„Ist ne Art Redewendung.", gibt Edward genervt von sich. „Können wir jetzt denn mal anfangen oder wollen sie noch weiter mit mir flirten, obwohl hier irgendwo meine Freundin ist?", fragt er auffordernd.

„Wir müssen nur noch darauf warte, dass die Fragezeichen aufgebaut werden."

„Können wir auch ohne. Also da stand meine Stereoanlage mit meiner CD-Sammlung. In ihr war eine Cd von Debussy. Wollt ihr auch wissen, wo welche Cd stand oder reicht das schon?"

„Ähm… spielen wir doch lieber mit den Fragezeichen." Hilfesuchend blickt sie durch den Raum.

„Okay, fangen wir mit dem dort da an. Weißt du was da stand?"  
"ähm… Mein Schreibtisch?"

„Okay.. und dort?"

„Das weiß ich. Da stand immer Bella.", zufrieden grinst er vor sich hin.

„Bella ist doch kein Möbelstück.", sagt die Moderatorin vorwurfsvoll.

„Meine Güte.. dann lag sie da eben immer.", ungeduldig schaut er durch das Zimmer.

„Die Antwort lautet immer noch nicht Bella. Willst du es noch einmal versuchen? Ansonsten ist das Möbelstück für immer weg."  
"Okay, machen Sie schon. Wir haben sowieso genug Geld um es uns neu zu kaufen. Außerdem kann ich so Alice noch einmal eine Freude bereiten, nachdem ich ihr Kleiderschrank verbrannt habe."

„Es wäre das Bett gewesen.", enthüllt sie ohne auf Edwards Kommentare einzugehen.

„Das habe ich doch die gesamte Zeit lang gesagt.", wirft Edward vorwurfsvoll ein.

„Nein, du hast Bella gesagt und Bella ist nun einmal deine Freundin und nicht euer Bett."

„So haben wir aber das Bett liebevoll immer genannt.", „Niemand versteht mich.", seufzt er missverstandenvoll vor sich hin.

"Ich glaub nicht, dass wir das gelten lassen können. Tut mir Leid."

„Ist schon gut. Ich kam ja sowieso nie in den Genuss in einem Bett schlafen zu können."  
Geschockt schaut die Moderatorin ihn an. „Wie bitte?"

„Naja, Bella hat immer darin geschlafen und weil ich mich immer wie ein „Kleinkind" benähme, musste ich eben immer draußen schlafen." Verlegen schaut er auf den Boden.

„Gibt dir das nicht zu denken?", fragt die Moderatorin geschockt nach.

„Ähm nein. Warum denn auch? Emmett baut immer den gesamten Mist und ich werde nun einmal bestraft. Wie nennt sich das gleich noch einmal? Ach ja GERECHTIGKEIT für ALLE!" Mit diesem Satz lässt er die Moderatorin zurück und fährt freiwillig shoppen.

(A/N: Aber nur weil Alice nicht dabei ist ;D

Und was macht Bella? Sie veranstaltet eine kleine Einräumparty mit all den Cd´s mit Hilfe der Moderatoren und deren Team…)


	2. Wer wird Millionär?

Wer wird Millionär

Em: „Man, Alice. Warum willst du da unbedingt mitmachen? Ich würde zu gerne da auftreten."  
Alice: "Em, zum letzten Mal ich bin immer noch eine Frau! Außerdem was willst du denn da? Du hast doch nicht einmal bei Americas most smartes Topmodel oder bei Eins, Zwei oder Drei gewonnen. Da haben siebenjährige dich besiegt."  
Em: "Warum müsst ihr immer die alten Kauleier herauskramen? Das werdet ihr mir noch in Tausend Jahren vorhalten."  
Al: "Du tust gerade so als ob das vor Jahrhunderten war. Nur zur Info, das war gerade Mal vor zwei Wochen. Als ob du seitdem schlauer geworden bist."  
Em: "Wer weiß? Das werdet ihr ja nie herausfinden, wenn ihr mich nicht antreten lässt."  
Al: "So doll interessiert mich das jetzt auch nicht, außerdem bin ich doch schon angemeldet und muss gleich raus."  
Em: "Ich kann mich ja als dich ausgeben."

Al: „Emmett, du bist so was von egoistisch."  
Em: "Tja, wie heißt das so schön? Alle Leute denken an sich, nur ich denke an mich."  
Alice verdreht daraufhin ihre Augen und begibt sich in das Studio.

Die erste Frage, die alle Kandidaten beantworten müssen lautet:

„Ordnen sie die Monate von Januar bis Dezember.

Oktoberb) Februar

c) Novemberd) September"

Nach zehn Sekunden gibt Günther Jauch die richtige Reihenfolge bekannt.

„Als erstes kommt: b), dann d), a) und als letztes c)."

Am schnellsten war Alice. Diese schreit wie am Spieß und hüpft vor Freude auf Günther Jauch zu und umarmt diesen.

Herr Jauch räuspert sich und will mit der ersten Frage beginnen.

„okay, fangen wir mal an. Also, wie heißt, dass Sprichwort?

Jemand hat nicht mehr alle

a) Tassen im Schrankb) Glühbirnen in der Lampe

c) Gehirnzellen beisammend) Bücher im Regal"

Alice gähnt provozierend und meint, dass es super einfach wäre und dass die Antwort a) lautet.

Sofort loggt Günther Jauch die Antwort ein und wie es zu erwachten war, ist die Antwort richtig.

Alice: „Können wir vielleicht nicht direkt zur Einmillionen Frage übergehen? Das bringt doch eh alles nichts, ich werde sie eh bekommen, so haben noch andere Leute die Chance und ich kann schneller das schöne Geld ausgeben."  
Jauch: „Was möchten sie mit dem Geld anstellen, wenn sie es gewinnen?"  
Alice: „Habe ich da richtig gehört? Beinhaltete dieser Satz ein `Wenn´? Das ist eine Frechheit." Schreit Alice durch das Studio.

Jauch wird immer kleiner und versucht sich zu retten und erwidert: „Na ja es ist schon ziemlich schwierig so weit zu kommen. Möchten sie nicht meine Frage beantworten?"  
Alice: „Wenn wir dann zur ein Millionen Frage übergehen…" sagt sie genervt.

„Also, wenn ich das Geld habe, werde ich erstmal so richtig shoppen gehen. Das habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gemacht."

„Du warst doch erst gestern noch shoppen" ruft Emmett aus dem Publikum.

„Emmett, ich sagte doch bereits, dass ich schon lange nicht mehr war. Hörst du mir denn nicht zu, oder was?" Sagt sie Augen verdrehend.

„Mein Chef meinte gerade wenn sie so was von sich überzeigt sind, können wir bei der 32.000 Euro Frage weitermachen."  
Alice: „Na wenn's sein muss."

Okay: „Wann war der erste Weltkrieg?

a)1939-1945b) 1920-1923

c)1914-1918d)1869-1874"

Alice überlegt eine Weile. Ihr blickt ist dabei starr nach vorne ausgerichtet und in ihrem Blick liegt eine gewisse Leere.

„Natürlich lautet die richtige Antwort c)." Sagt sie schließlich entschlossen.

Jauch: „Sind sie sich hundertprozentig sicher? Soll ich die Antwort einloggen?"  
Alice: „Ja, machen sie schon. Ich hab nicht den gesamten Tag Zeit. Immerhin warten die Klamotten nicht auf mich und ich werde auch nicht jünger."  
Jauch: „okay… Ob die Antwort richtig ist, erfahren wir nach einer kurzen Werbeunterbrechung."  
Alice: „Bye, bye Rotes Top."

Fünf Minuten später

Alice sitzt schluchzend vor Günther Jauch und faselt die ganze Zeit lang etwas von: „Der schöne Rock, der könnte mir gehören. Nicht auch noch die blaue Bluse, die wollte ich doch Bella mitbringen. Nein, die Welt ist so was von ungerecht. Wie kann das mir jemand antun? Ich tue auch keiner Fliege,.. ähm.., Mensch etwas an."  
Günther Jauch ist ziemlich überfordert mit der gesamten Situation.

„Äh, Alice, sie brauchen doch noch gar nicht traurig sein. Sie können immer noch die Ein Millionen Euro gewinnen. Wir schauen mal, ob ihre Antwort richtig ist."  
Sofort erscheint die Lösung und Alices Antwort war wieder mal richtig.

„da, es gibt kein Grund traurig zu sein. Die Antwort war wieder korrekt."  
Alice: „Ich trauer doch nicht deswegen, nein um die Zeit die ich hier vergeude, anstatt mir diese wunderschönen Sachen zu kaufen, die mir in diesem Augenblick andere Leute wegschnappen, obwohl diese Kleidungsstücke zu denen einfach nicht passen."  
Günther Jauch: „Natürlich würde ihnen diese Kleidungsstücke viel besser stehen."  
Alice: „Natürlich" Seufzt sie.

Plötzlich hebt sie ihren Kopf und funkelt ihn böse an.

Alice: „Habe ich da etwa einen sarkastischen Unterton gehört?" faucht sie ihn an.

Jauch: „Nein." Dabei rutscht er immer tiefer in seinen Stuhl.

Emmett feuert seine Schwester an: „Gibt's ihm. Mach ihn Fertig."

Daraufhin weißt Esme ihn wieder in seine Schranken.  
Alice: „Na gut, glaube ich ihnen noch mal. Können wir jetzt zur entscheidenden Frage kommen. Ich habe langsam keine Lust mehr darauf."  
Jauch: „Eigentlich nicht. Dazwischen liegen noch ein paar Fragen."  
Alice funkelt ihn wieder böse an. Dieser Blick könnte sofort in die Kategorie: Wenn Blicke töten könnten einsortiert werden.

Plötzlich wird ihr ein Papierkügelchen zugeworfen.

Verwundert schaut sie diesen an und öffnet ihn.

_Alice, mach schon. Mir ist so was von langweilig. Esme hat mir doch verboten, meine PSP mitzunehmen. Du weißt doch ganz genau, wie es ist, wenn ich nicht spielen kann. Immerhin brauch ich nur noch drei Stunden, dann habe ich das Spiel durchgespielt._

_Lg Em_

Ungläubig betrachtet sie den zerknitterten Zettel.

Auf einmal trifft sie noch eine Papierkugel.

Völlig genervt schreit sie Emmett an:

„Hör endlich auf. Ich muss mich schließlich konzentrieren."

Genervt öffnet sie den Zettel:

_Ich hab völlig vergessen dir noch Viel Glück zu wünschen, auch wenn du es nicht brauchst. ;)_

Alice will sich wieder Günther Jauch zu wenden, als erneut ein Papierfetzen sie trifft:

_So jetzt nehme ich das Viel Glück zurück_

_Ich wollte es doch so unauffällig wie nur möglich machen und was machst du? Blamierst mich vor der gesamten Nation. Na herzlichen Dank auch._

_Dein beleidigter Bruder_

_P.S. wenn du mich wieder glücklich machen willst, kannst du mir ja von deinem hübschen Geld das neue Spiel schenken, wovon ich doch allen erzählt habe. *liebguck*_

Alice: „Em, ich hab dich auch lieb. So können wir jetzt endlich weiter machen. Meinem Bruder wird es langweilig."

Jauch: „Ähm… Na gut. Also, wer schrieb den Bestsellerroman: Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen?

a) Jane Austenb) Joanne K. Rowling

b) Max Frischd) Stephenie Meyer"

Alice: „Ich nehm das Geld direkt in Bar, wenn das keine Umstände bereitet."

Jauch: „äh, sie haben noch keine Antwort gegeben."  
Alice: „Oh tut mir leid. Stephenie Meyer natürlich. d) Und jetzt rücken sie das Geld sofort raus, ansonsten wissen morgen früh alle bescheid, dass man hier gar kein Geld bekommt, wenn man gewinnt."  
Jauch: „Schauen wir mal, ob die Antwort richtig ist. Und…, sie ist korrekt."  
Luftballons fallen von der Decke und zwei Frauen bringen Alice ihr Geld in Koffern.

Alice stürmt zu ihnen und mit einem: „das nehme ich", verschwindet sie aus dem Studio. Esme schreit ihr noch hinterher, dass sie spätestens in einer Woche wieder zu Hause sein soll.

Daraufhin verschwinden die restlichen Cullens auch wieder aus dem Studio und lassen einen verdutzten Günther Jauch zurück.


	3. Restaurant sucht Chef

**Restaurant sucht Chef**

Erneut sucht ein Restaurant einen Küchenchef.

Unter einer dieser vielen, vielen, vielen, vielen, vielen, vielen, ähm, na ja genau genommen sind es nur 10, Kandidaten befindet sich Emmett Cullen.

Dieser will heute die komplette Jury vom Hocker hauen, indem er exklusive Gerichte kocht, die man sonst nirgendwo kennt. Und wenn ich nirgendwo meine, dann meine ich wirklich nirgendwo.

Ach übrigens mein Name ist Seth Clearwater und begleite euch, Zuschauer, durch diesen Abend.

Seit Stunden steht er schon in der Küche und experimentiert herum.

Es verbleiben ihm nur noch 2 Minuten um die Vorspeise anzurichten.

Natürlich ist Emmett hochkonzentriert und angespannt. Ein Blick in die Küche verrät uns wie er mit dem gewaltigen Druck umgeht, der auf ihn lastet, da er immerhin eine ausgezeichnete Hummersuppe zu schlagen hat.

Dieser Anblick verschlägt einem den Atem! Ich kann's kaum glauben, aber mein Kameramann hat mir gerade bestätigt, was sich hier vor meinen Augen abspielt.

Emmett sitzt in der Küche und liest ein Buch!

Währenddessen kochen alle Töpfe über und diese undefinierbare Neuschöpfung in der Pfanne brennt an.

Mit diesem Anblick verlassen wir lieber wieder die Küche und befragen mal seine Familie zu dieser Situation.

Jasper: „Ach unser Emmett ist immer die Ruhe weg, ich weiß einfach nicht von wem er das hat.", zeigt dabei auf Alice, welche die ganze Zeit auf und ab springt, während sie ruft: „ich bin jetzt dran, ich bin jetzt dran."  
Rosalie: „Mein tapferer Teddybär. Er ist einfach der beste. Aber sagen sie mal, sind sie sich sicher, dass Emmett ein Buch liest? Eigentlich liest er nie! Ui, ich muss schnell nach Hause laufen, um ein Kreuz in den Kalender zu streichen, immerhin ist heute ein Weltwunder passiert. Sowas passiert nicht oft."

Nach diesem Satz läuft sie aus dem Restaurant.

Alice: „Endlich bin ich mal dran. Also, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Emmett es gewinnt." Dabei zwinkert sie uns alle an.

„Ähm bist du nicht diese Bekloppte, die bei Neun Life war, die behauptet hat, dass sie die Zukunft vorhersagen kann?"  
Alice strahlt alle an und schreit: „Jaaaaaa, die bin ich."

„Dann kann ich mit 99, 99 prozentiger Sicherheit sagen, dass Emmett nicht gewinnen wird."

Zurück zu Emmetts Menü, welches schon der Jury vorliegt.

Als Vorspeise gibt es: Asiatische Frühlingssuppe mit einem Hauch von Blut

Hauptspeise: Blutauflauf mit einem Stück vom Bären.

Nachspeise: Jungheitssirup

Jedoch liegen jedem Jurymitglied nur zwei Teller vor. Ob Emmett nicht ganz fertig geworden ist mit seiner Arbeit?

Während die Jury speist, befragen wir mal Emmett zu seiner Leistung.

Kommentator: „Emmett, bist du mit deinem Werk zu frieden?"  
Emmett: „Ach joa, im Ganzen schon, es war nur irgendwie ziemlich langweilig in der Küche. Ich wusste irgendwie nicht, was ich so machen soll. Ich musste leider die gesamten Stunden in der Küche totschlagen."  
K: „ Kann es irgendwie sein, dass du das mit dem „Zeit totschlagen" irgendwie zu genau nimmst?"

Emmett: „Nö, wieso? Jedenfalls ging die Zeit genauso langsam vorbei."

K: „Auf dem Boden lagen überall kaputte Uhren zerstreut auf dem Boden.

Bist du dir sicher, dass du damit nichts zu tun hast?"  
Emmett schaut verlegen auf seine Füße und nuschelt irgendwas vor sich hin, dass sich so anhört wie „Ich hab echt keine Ahnung wie das passiert ist. Ich frag mich gerade, ob das Restaurant ein Mäuseproblem hat. Man sollte lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen und das Gesundheitsamt vorbei schicken."

K: „Jedenfalls gab es heute einen unvergesslichen Augenblick in der Geschichte von Restaurant sucht Chef.

Als wir in die Küche gesehen haben, fanden wir dich in einem Buch vertieft vor. Wir haben deine Familie dazu befragt, diese meinte jedoch, dass du eigentlich nie in ein Buch hineinschauen würdest."  
Emmett sagt grinsend: „Nö, eigentlich ja nicht. Das Buch war aber auch langweilig. Eigentlich wollte ich einen Fernseher und meine Playstation 3 mit in die Küche nehmen, aber mein zukünftiger Chef hat es mir verboten. Da mir aber so langweilig war, wollte ich mich irgendwie beschäftigen. Dann habe ich dieses Buch gefunden, was Edward dauernd liest, dabei sagt der immer zu Bella, das es doch totaaaal langweilig ist, wenn man ein Buch mehrfach liest, und dachte mir, ich probier es auch mal aus. Aber ich kann allen raten, lieber die Finger von solchen Dingern zu lassen."

K: „Mmh, okay…. Was ich mich und bestimmt alle Zuschauer sich fragen ist, warum liegen vor den Jurymitgliedern nur zwei Tellern? Ist ein Gang in der ganzen Hektik unter gegangen oder was ist passiert?"

E: „Ach quatsch, die Nachspeise ist die Einfachste von allen."  
K: „Sie hat auch einen ziemlich interessanten Namen. Was genau verbirgt sich unter diesen Namen?"  
E: „Naja, genau wie es heißt. Es hält einen für immer jung oder alt, kommt drauf an wie alt die Person ist."  
Emmett blickt zu der Jury, die schon die beiden Gänge aufgegessen hat.

E: „Ich richte dann mal die Nachspeise an."

Er springt auf die Jurymitglieder zu und beißt sie alle. Die Jury schreit vor Schmerzen auf und Emmett tritt vor die Kamera und sagt: „Wenn sie einen unvergesslichen Abend verbringen möchten, welcher einen vor Freude und Genuss aufschreien lässt, sind sie in meinem Restaurant genau richtig. Wir haben täglich für sie von 12 Uhr bis 24 Uhr geöffnet."  
Mit diesem Satz verlässt er das Restaurant ohne noch die Kameraleute aufzufordern den Saustall aufzuräumen.


End file.
